Autumn Hues
by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko
Summary: A zephyr assists a sheet of paper to unite those connected by destiny. AU IchiRuki. ON HIATUS till June.
1. The meeting

**AUTUMN HUES**

_**~Tensai - Teki Kuroneko~**_

Its Anna here, and its my first time writing a multiple-chapter story. Do review. People may find it similar to "Winter Song" by StrawberriBunnehz; since its inspired by that one... so I wish to dedicate this fiction to "Winter Song"(Got the writer's permission! She's awesome!). This is a totally different story, though.

Summary: A zephyr assists a sheet of paper to unite those connected by destiny. AU IchiRuki.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This account is written only for the purpose of entertainment. The author claims no right of the characters or certain qualities they may possess. The characters and their personalities belong to Tite Kubo. The author only owns the setting, the ideas and the plot. Under no circumstances, may the work, in parts or as whole, be copied or reproduced prior to approval by the author. In all cases, credit must be give to the author. Any violation of the above will not be tolerated.

Pairing: Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

Autumn had already begun to show its colors. Having the warmth of the summer gone, the nature was steadily preparing for the approaching winter. Light colored chrysanthemum flowers were beautifully blooming in the shade, braving the chilling winds.

The Tsubakidai Park, situated near the Karasu River was enveloped by red maple trees. The tree tops were profusely covered with a variety of shades of hazel, much similar to the disillusioned eyes of a certain someone walking along a cemented pathway, which was strewn with dried up leaves of the nearby maple trees. It was a secluded place even in the weekends, owning to the fact of being located in an unknown part of the town. In mornings, it only housed squirrels, birds, insects and a few elderly people who sat on the park benches, lost in the reminiscence of the past.

The young man didn't walk around aimlessly... and he promptly settled on one of the park benches beneath the oldest tree around. He was wearing an old cotton chestnut scarf swung protectively over his shoulders, isabelline colored jacket, a plain maroon T-shirt, and dark blue jeans. His hair was the brightest color in the picture. He was staring at the clouds, his field of vision being blocked by the branches. Surprisingly, the strong wind didn't deter his gaze.

Some distance away, there was a young girl sitting on a bench beside an elderly gentleman. She was holding a pencil and was busily scribbling in her sketchbook. The girl was wearing a long cashmere cherry blossom pink overcoat. There was a noticeable fringe on her face. She had deep raven black hair which was softly blowing in the wind, and pale skin. One of her uncommon features included her large violet eyes, so deep and so innocent that one could be lost in them for ages. She was seemingly not disturbed by the breeze. The person beside her was looking at the girl's sketchbook with kind eyes.

"There. Its done. I hope you like it, Ojii-chan!" The girl said as she gently tore off the page after signing her name beneath the drawing.

"Thank you, dear. You draw really well... she would love this."

"You are welcome!" The girl happily said, and an amiable smile spread across her face. She stood up, or rather, sprang up, and as she was handing the paper...

A strong gust of wind blew it away from her hands. The paper flew around a bit, and landed itself on the face of the previously mentioned young man, much to his annoyance. "What the hell?" He removed it from his face, and looked at it. His irritation was replaced by a sense of admiration for the sketch... which only reminded him of someone who was very dear to him. Drawn upon the paper was a beautiful morning glory. It was shaded to compensate for the lack of colors. He removed his thumb from the corner just to see the sign of the great artist who drew it.

Before he was able to grasp the name, he heard a gentle voice, "Oh..excuse me?" Ichigo looked up to see huge eyes that were innocently apologizing for the disturbing him. He was awestruck by the simplicity and beauty of the said girl. Even in the simple attire, she reflected delicate exquisiteness. Before he replied, she spoke;

"Would you mind returning that drawing? Ojii chan is leaving now, and I need to give it to him..."

Returning to his senses, he replied... "Ohh... yes, sure." and handed the paper to her.

"Thank you!" She ran after the old uncle to give him the drawing.

Ichigo looked at his hands, still feeling the brush of her hands. He involuntarily tried to recollect the name he had just read. 'What was it? Something... Lu...'

He looked up ahead to see get a glimpse of the girl... as she was leaving with a sketchbook in her hand. As soon as he saw her, his memories became much more distinct. The drawing, the signature, the name... It was...

"Lucia."

* * *

First chapter done. Now for some warning... This fic is a simple romance, not dramatic at all... placed in AU and is slow moving. Thanks to some stupid exams, the updates would be like once every 2.53 weeks, and they can get irregular sometimes... but will be regular and weekly after May 2013. Its tough writing about a season you never experienced! :) I don't feel that Rukia can be rude to a total stranger, so I am not including that even for comic relief.

And, please review? That means a lot!

Till Next Update,

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


	2. Lucia or Rukia?

**AUTUMN HUES**

_**~Tensai - Teki Kuroneko~**_

Chapter 2~! Thank you for the excellent response. I was really glad by the number of people who reviewed and added this into their watch list. I would try my best to keep the story up to their expectations. So, here goes...

Date published: 8th May 2012.  
Interval: 13 days.

No. of reviews: 4.  
No. of people who opted for Story Alert: 4.

* * *

It was early morning. Rukia was one of the first people to arrive at the school, almost an hour ahead of time. She strolled through the corridors, walked up the stairs, opened a sliding door, sat at her seat by the open window and looked down at the scenery. It was breezy, and her tresses were softly blowing. The absence of a single soul besides her was making her slightly uneasy. It was to escape a greater intensity of this same anguish that always made her leave for school earlier. No matter how she tried to tell herself that she did that because she enjoyed morning weather, which was true to some extent, she knew that she wished to remain outdoors as much as possible. The tension at her home was making it unbearable.

After her sister had died, the atmosphere changed for the worse, as though her sister was the only flickering flame that made the house warm enough to be called home. Her nii-sama tried his best to make it comfortable for her, for she was the only living memoir of Hisana he had. But, his uneasiness couldn't stay hidden. They had both lost someone valuable and irreplaceable in their life. After years, they had finally got used to it. Somehow, they had wordlessly agreed upon protecting the warmth that Hisana nee-san had left, or whatever fragments that were left of it.

It was finally now that the topic of dread arrive, Rukia's career. It was her final year of High School, and she had to stop running from the topic and decide what she would do. Nii-sama did not pressurize her, but asked her a question. She knew that he would expect her to take suitable business courses to earn a good reputation and position like he did, but he never expressed his choice. Either way, if she were to choose some other profession, nii-sama would never openly show dislike. This was what he felt was the best he could do to avoid discomfort. It was backfiring, badly.

The only person who could have helped her in selecting the best alternative was long gone.

Rukia stood up, and leaned on the window frame, looking down. A few groups of students had started coming. She was relieved. The start of the day's lessons would finally distract her from her predicament. The students began arriving in the class. A few of them greeted Rukia, and she returned the gesture. The last bell brought her only intimate friend in the class.

"Ohaiyou, Rukia!", Arisawa said and smiled.

"Ohaiyou Tatsuki!", Rukia returned the greeting with the same warmth. This short exchange of greetings was by the entry of their homeroom teacher, Ochi sensei.

"Hey guys, settle down. We have a new student in the class today!"

She slammed the books down on the table and said, "Hey Kurosaki, why don't you introduce yourself on your own, rather than making me look like an escort?" The entrance of a bright haired young man with a scowl was followed by snickers across the classroom, both due to the remarks and the looks.

"But that is your job."

A quick glare made Ichigo regret his previous statement.

"Alright. I am Kurosaki Ichigo. You may not know me because my previous class is in the opposite corner of the school. Due to certain circumstances, I could not concentrate on my studies for the last two years, and was a student of class II. This year, things were finally getting back to normal... sort of... my grades went up, so I was transferred here. Please take care of me."

"Kurosaki, would you mind telling them why you were absent for a month?"

"Ah. Umm... Something happened."

"You are a pain! Kurosaki had participated in the National Literary Olympiad. He won the second position, we are proud and all that stupid crap. Now, the only spare seat is adjacent to the window behind Kuchiki. Hey, Kuchiki, help him and give him the class notes. Run off, Kurosaki, don't waste my time."

Ichigo looked around to see who was this 'Kuchiki'. His eyes travelled to the seat which was occupied by the same raven haired girl he had met in the park the previous day. Even today, her eyes had the same angelic glow. He thought of taking advantage of this previous acquaintance, approached her and said,

"Ohaiyou, Lucia san."

"Excuse me?"

Tatsuki, sitting three benches away, shouted, "Hey Ichigo, mind greeting your friend here? You know I detest getting ignored." This was followed by a menacing stare.

Ichigo looked towards her, and said, "I didn't mean to, you know?"

Before Tatsuki could reply, Rukia sprang up taking advantage of the situation, shook hands with Ichigo and said, "Nice to meet you. I am Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo was visibly confused. She was 'Lucia', right?

Ochi sensei's shouts broke his thought process.

"Kurosaki, settle down."

...

Later that day, in the break, Tatsuki came to his desk and said, "So, Ichigo, long time no see?"

"Yeah."

"You know Rukia?" She replied, pointing to the empty desk in front of Ichigo.

"Yeah, probably. I met her yesterday in the park. She was sketching."

"One of her horrible bunny drawings, right? She loves them."

"Wait, what? No..." At this point, Ichigo was cut off by Rukia, who just arrived. She said, "Want to see my latest masterpiece? Here!" Rukia pulled out a sheet of paper. There were multiple comic like bunny figures. They presented a carelessly drawn autumn scenery, with a black haired bunny girl with a typical flower in her hand. It was safe to presume that this black haired girl was Rukia. Honestly, it looked the work of a five year old!

Tatsuki chuckled. "See that? Rukia, why do you even draw?"

Ichigo did not reply. This girl was the same. She had the same features. She had this same calm, composed, innocent face. But the drawing skills? How could a talented artist like the girl he saw yesterday in the park make such clumsy sketches?

Despite his dilemma, he did not miss the forced expression she had put over her face. It didn't display the magnitude of warmth showered on him the other day.

Just who... who was this girl?

* * *

Second Chapter done. I hope I improved. This one is longer, since I didn't wish to extend this scene into two chapters. I guess, I should say, the inspiration from this fanfic was also this manga, "Taiyou no Ie" by Taamo. Sometimes, sweet stories are much more alluring than dramas. I hope you like it!

And, please review? That means a lot!

Till Next Update,

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


	3. Revealed

**AUTUMN HUES**

_**~Tensai - Teki Kuroneko~**_

Chapter 3~! I do hope this chapter shall be upon your expectations. I thought a little too much over it... maybe slow. Anyway, here goes...

Note: There is no continuation between chapters. If there is, it will be obvious enough. Generally, they will be absolutely different scenes, probably on different days.

Date published: 27th May 2012.  
Interval: 19 days.

No. of reviews: 6.  
No. of people who opted for Story Alerts: 9.

* * *

Ichigo was observing the fall landscape, as he gazed out of the open window of the almost vacant classroom. His tired eyes couldn't get a distinct view, all he could ascertain was the dominance of Princeton orange over the scene. It had only been four days since he joined and he was exhausted from the workload. It took a lot of effort to grasp the month's lessons in a short time, and he had been working late at night and skipping meals to do so. His sisters were concerned, and Oyaji, no matter how much he hid his worry, did seem troubled.

Thankfully, the day's classes were over and he could always afford a quick siesta after getting home. He eyed the rather bustling small figure, restlessly searching for something in her bag. He was still wondering about their previous encounters. Everyone he had talked to, had an opinion that Rukia was a clumsy and crude artist, if she really could be called that. It didn't calm down his curiosity... he felt Rukia was surely not what she seemed.

"Here are the notes for physics." Ichigo was startled, but he quickly regained his posture. Rukia cheerfully handed him the notebook she was holding.

"Thanks. I'll certainly give it back tomorrow."

"Don't mention it. No need to overexert yourself, you can always take it for a few days."

"Thanks. I will try to return it by tomorrow, though."

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow. I have some work to do in the... library. Bye!"

"Ah, yes, bye... Kuchiki-san."

This reignited Ichigo's thought process. Rukia helped him around and always offered to accompany him if he was lonely. Her attitude did not seem forced, and she certainly seemed like a helpful person. Tatsuki had always mentioned that she was quiet and reserved. Even with her amiable conduct, she used to keep herself aloof, enjoying the scene sitting in a calm corner or an empty corridor. This somehow irked him. She emanates a special charisma, that Ichigo was convinced about, and it must be justified by greater companionship. But, it wasn't.

Ichigo brushed off the thought and got up, ready to go home. He descended the stairs, still contemplating whether to take the nap or not. He took the longer path, round the corner of the school. It had been ages since he went that way. He walked past the clubs and the music room. The school festival was far away, so none of the students were staying late. As he was turning around the corner, he heard voices coming from the art room.

"Are you sure you don't want to use your own name?" This caught Ichigo's attention. Lately, he has been interested in secret identities. It was weird, but considering the events that preceded, not too surprising.

"Please keep it a secret, sensei." It was strange. Rukia was supposed to be in the library.

Ukitake sensei sighed. Rukia was stubborn in this matter. If she has decided it to be that way, nothing can change it.

"As you wish, but do reconsider your decision Rukia chan. You cannot avoid it for long."

"I will need some time to think about it. So then, may I take my leave, sensei?"

"Yes, sure."

"Excuse me."

Ichigo was too engrossed in the conversation. He didn't see this coming. Eavesdropping wasn't his skill, but quick wit certainly was. He entered the room the moment Rukia reached out for the door, he came through it in a manner that he has arrived just now. Rukia was startled. She walked out of the room without saying a word. Ichigo always thought something was off. Now, he was certain.

"Sensei, I wanted to ask about the art assignments. Can you give me the topics for the last month?"

"Kurosaki san, aren't you? Wait a second." Ukitake sensei ruffled the papers and opened some drawers. The sound of someone walking away on the wooden floors echoed through the empty school building. When sensei handed him the papers, Ichigo seemed distracted.

"So you heard us?"

"Yes, sort of..."

"Please keep that a secret, would you, Kurosaki san?"

Ichigo felt that it was not wise to question a teacher about someone.

"Thank you. Excuse me."

Ichigo left the room and walked towards the hall. He ruffled his hair. Things were pretty messed up. First, he was sure that Rukia was Lucia. But he was not sure why would anybody hide their talents... that was strange. He reached the hall and opened his locker to change his Uwabaki. When he moved towards the door, he heard a soft but loud voice call out.

"Can you keep that a secret, please?" He turned around to see Rukia. Her voice was not too sweet, but not too rough either. The voice... seemed natural. It wasn't an act... it wasn't too friendly. It reminded Ichigo of the first meeting.

"Yes, sure."

Rukia felt extremely relieved. She sighed heavily, taking out all of her anxiety. She hesitatingly voiced out, "Thank you."

Ichigo was glad that Rukia was not displeased by his unnecessary interference. She wasn't overreacting, she probably understood he didn't do it on purpose. She was different from the people he had come across. She walked past him hastily, "I am late. See you later!"

Her hair blew in the wind as she got out of the building. Ichigo gazed at the peaceful scenery. He was overwhelmed with inexplicable fondness and admiration for the person prominent in the landscape. He almost involuntarily called out;

"The Morning Glory that you sketched that day was beautiful... they were my mother's favorite flowers..."

Before Rukia was able to turn around he again said,

"See you tomorrow, Rukia."

Rukia turned around and gave a rare smile.

* * *

Third chapter done~! It was not particularly interesting at first, but I hope you all liked it. Please review to say hello or to point out my mistakes, give suggestions, or just letting me know that you are following the story. Just pop in a word to tell if this piece of work brightened up your day, if even by a little.

Till Next Update(in which fluff awaits!),

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


	4. Its Raining Rabbits?

**AUTUMN HUES**

_**~Tensai - Teki Kuroneko~**_

Chapter 4~! Already? I loved writing this one, and this one is better than the last chapter, I think. The last one was kind of flimsy. Hope you all like it!

Date published: 15th June 2012.  
Interval: 19 days.

No. of reviews: 11. (Double digits? That is the maximum number of I have ever got for a story so far~! Thanks!)  
No. of people who opted for Story Alerts: 10.

* * *

One early morning in the Kurosaki household, Yuzu was throwing a tantrum.

"Onii-chan! Take an umbrella with you!"

"Come on Yuzu, the forecast said that the sky would be clear today." Karin reasoned without looking up from the food.

"Karin! I can smell the rain! You are taking an umbrella with you, Onii chan!"

"But Yuzu..." Ichigo hesitated a little.

"No buts! What if you fall sick, onii-chan? It is only a week since you started going back to school! You can't miss any more classes!"

"Ichi-nii, take it with you or we won't get any food tonight." Karin advised.

"Alright, alright. Only for you, Yuzu. See you guys at the afternoon. Bye!" Ichigo rushed off after picking up a translucent umbrella from the stand.

...

Ichigo sulked as he noticed the dark Nimbostratus clouds accumulating in the sky. There were two periods still left, so the probability of a heavy downpour when the school ends was quite high. Ichigo was not fond of the rains, so he was particularly thankful to Yuzu to force to take an umbrella. At least he won't get wet.

As far as Ichigo was concerned, the rains were responsible for taking away any speck of happiness from his life, leaving him to fall in a deep well of sadness and despair.

It was not like the class wasn't interesting. The problem was that the last bench near the window was a place where it was pretty difficult to concentrate. Kagami sensei was teaching physics in his unique style as usual, with examples from manga and as such. Currently he was explaining a student on how the science they study at school isn't absolute and how a well established theory could be disproved within a second with sufficient proof.

Rukia was sitting right in front of him taking notes, clearly very engrossed in the lecture. She was occasionally peeping out of the window, looking at the sky and then shifting her gaze back towards the blackboard. Since that art room incident, Ichigo had not asked her anything about the matter. He didn't want to interfere. Besides, he was not troubled anymore, since Rukia was not behaving awkwardly, perhaps getting more comfortable around him. Ichigo felt drowsy as the moist breeze hit him and yawned. It was going to be a long class.

...

Ichigo stood staring at the heavy downpour for a few minutes at the door with the umbrella in his hand. He didn't want to walk in the rain and thought of sitting in the library, but decided against it. He would be in a big trouble if he lost the track of time. He had to go home as soon as possible since Oyaji had work in the hospital today and his sisters were alone in the house. With a frown, he pressed the parasol closer and started walking in the rain.

Ichigo walked hurriedly, avoiding the busy lanes and the puddles as much as he could, though he felt the wetness getting into his already folded trouser ends and sleeves. This was until he was drenched by the muddy water splashed by a speeding car. Ichigo grimaced and slowed down his pace.

Rukia was walking home, pondering over everything she had to do after the class. The rain had started moments ago.

Rukia... hated rain. The rains had taken away everything she ever had... at last abandoning her to overwhelming misery.

She was walking through the lanes when her foot struck a basket. As she looked down, her eyes widened in surprise. There was a small white rabbit huddling in the corner of the basket desperately trying to protect itself. By instinct, Rukia crouched beside the basket and moved her parasol to cover the bunny.

"I wonder who left you here in this weather..." Rukia spoke to the rabbit. She sat there for a few minutes, watching the antics of the animal. It twitched its ears and curiously stared at Rukia with its red eyes, which made her laugh.

"Little frisky Chappy, aren't you?"

'I think I'll leave the umbrella here... perhaps someone who can keep the rabbit would pass by soon enough.' Rukia thought to herself and sighed.

"Try to remain dry till then, Chappy." Rukia shifted her umbrella away and prepared herself to be struck by the cold raindrops... if they did come.

"What kind of a name is Chappy?"

Rukia looked upwards to see Ichigo holding an umbrella over her head. He was looking at her and smirking in amusement. She instantly planted the umbrella in the basket, got up and faced him sternly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking home."

"And why are you smirking?"

"I rarely get an opportunity to watch someone talking to a rabbit."

Rukia flushed in embarrassment.

"None of your business." Rukia defended herself.

"I guess... But you didn't answer... what does Chappy mean?" Ichigo sighed knowing that the conversation wouldn't take them anywhere.

"Ummm... I kind of combined 'cute' and 'happy'..."

"That is... quite ingenious." Ichigo said, making Rukia squirm at the sarcasm.

"Sure it is."

"What is this little thing doing here?"

"Well... I was passing by when I found it. It seems like a heartless owner left it here." Rukia said the last sentence bitterly. She soon sensed Ichigo's questioning gaze and added;

"I can't take it with myself because there is no one to take care of it at home."

"Ahh... But you would surely get a cold if you walk without an umbrella." Ichigo said, with a tint of worry in his voice.

"I can't leave it as it is, can I?"

Ichigo looked towards Rukia deep into her violet orbs. She looked back. Sighing, Ichigo said;

"Seems like I have no choice."

Ichigo let out a deep breath and stooped over to picked up the basket and the umbrella. He handed the umbrella to Rukia.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked, still wide-eyed.

"Taking it home." Ichigo said, nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have two little sisters in middle school. They come back from the school much earlier... so they can take care of it. I am sure we can keep it." Ichigo replied.

Rukia searched for words and stuttered a bit, "Ahh... Thats... Its... really nice of you. Thank you."

"Sure. Anytime. Besides, I would have taken it with me anyway."

"Liar." Rukia whispered.

"That was harsh."

"It wasn't."

"Was."

"I said wasn't."

Ichigo's retort was interrupted by another speeding car splashing water on them. Both of them were soaked.

"Damn it! It happened the second time today!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"The rabbit didn't get wet, I hope?"

Ichigo was astonished. Rukia was drenched from head to toe in dirty water and was shivering. Even in her state, rather than expressing her anger, making a fuss and wiping the mud off her face and hands, she was worried about a little rabbit that she just met? To top it all, there was no frustration but just genuine concern for the rabbit in her voice!

Rukia examined the rabbit.

"Its not dirty, just a little wet. Take it home now!"

"What about you?"

"I am not that weak, you know?"

"Then why are you shivering?"

"I am just a little cold. A warm shower will set me alright. Now, stop arguing and go! Little Chappy needs to get warmth as soon as possible!"

"Hai, hai. See you tomorrow, hopefully."

"Bye!"

Rukia turned to leave... not before turning around again and getting a glimpse of the orange haired idiot's back.

"Bakamono."

Rukia smirked as she walked away.

* * *

There~! Fourth chapter done. There can exist no IchiRuki fluff without Chappy! XD My favorite chapter so far. So, here is a question: Do you guys want a chapter about how the Kurosaki family introduces themselves to the rabbit now? Or should I continue with IchiRuki and put the reaction later? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks a lot, people!

Cheers for people who recognized Kagami sensei from the awesome 'Denpa Kyoushi' manga.

Reviewing shall be highly appreciated.

Till next Update,

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


	5. The Warm Kurosaki Welcome!

**AUTUMN HUES**

_**~Tensai - Teki Kuroneko~**_

Chapter five~! I think I HAD to write about the Kurosaki welcome... because it can break the flow of the story if written afterwards. I hope it will be entertaining enough, I love writing about this family, so look forward to more of them in future! ;)

Date published: 4th July 2012.  
Interval: 19 days.

No. of reviews: 16.  
No. of people who opted for Story Alerts: 12.

* * *

Hearing the door click, Yuzu got up from the couch and dashed towards the door.

"Welcome home, onii-"

Her cheerful greeting was abruptly brought to a halt as she viewed the scene in front of her.

There stood Ichigo, thoroughly drenched. His trousers were completely soiled. His white shirt was almost brown, and droplets of water were dripping from his hair. He was holding a dripping umbrella and a a slightly muddy basket. There was a small puddle where he stood.

When Ichigo noticed Yuzu's horrified looks, he shifted uneasily in his wet shoes. An uncomfortable silence ensued, in which Yuzu stood gaping at the scene, inexplicably quiet. The silence was, perhaps, similar to the dead air preceding a storm. To cease the tension, Ichigo finally said;

"Uh... Hello Yuzu."

This triggered the storm. Yuzu furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"O...ONII-CHAN! How dare you come home in a state like this!"

"Let me explai-" Ichigo helplessly waved his free hand in order to justify his condition, but to no avail.

"Enough of the excuses! What is in the box? Hand it over to me right now."

"That is what I am trying to say! Its-"

"What is all the fuss about, Yuzu?" Karin asked while she walked towards the door. Her tone soon altered when she eyed Ichigo. "Oh."

"Karin! Onii-chan came home in this state even when I asked him to take an umbrella!" Karin gave a sympathetic look towards Yuzu's tearful face before looking towards Ichigo and exclaiming in rage;

"What the hell, Ichi-nii! Why are you bent on starving me today? Thanks to you, we won't get dinner tonight! I wanted to relax before tomorrow's soccer match!"

"But Karin, Yuzu, the situation wasn't in my control! I had to bring-"

Ichigo was interrupted for the third time by a small squeak. He looked inside the basket to see the little rabbit trembling and cuddled up in a corner.

Karin immediately questioned, "What is in there?"

Knowing from his previous attempts, Ichigo remained silent and lowered the basket for his sisters to see. The twins melted within a second when they saw the animal's timid red eyes and trembling body. "Poor little bunny! He is afraid!"

"Ichi-nii, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I was trying to, but-" Ichigo was again cut short.

"He must have scared it! Karin, get some towels. I will dry it and give it some water and biscuits!" Yuzu snatched the basket and turned around.

She added in an icy tone, "Onii-chan, have a bath and change. After that, clean the mess that you have made in front of the entrance." and went inside the living room without waiting for an answer.

Ichigo sighed as removed his shoes. Then, he went upstairs to his room to have a change of clothes, while musing about the preceding events. His sisters were already occupied with the bunny and were ignoring him completely! Well... his sisters were naturally affectionate. He can't help but adore them.

...

Ichigo descended the stairs and saw the rabbit snuggled up in some blankets, in a clean box on the dining table. Beside it were kept a plate of biscuits and a bowl of water. Yuzu and Karin sat on the chairs. The former was desperately attempting to make the rabbit eat, while the latter was observing it's actions.

Ichigo came and stood by the dining table. Yuzu was already tired of pleading. Karin asked him, "Do you know it's name, Ichi-nii? Let us see if that helps."

"It's called Chappy." Ichigo answered and pulled a chair to sit.

"So, did you meet it's previous owner?"

"Nope. It was abandoned by the road."

"Its such a cute name!" Yuzu cheered, and resumed trying to feed the bunny.

"Then how did you know?" Karin questioned.

"It was named so by one of my friends..." Saying this, Ichigo trailed off. Karin took little notice of the act, already quite busy in admirably gazing at the rabbit.

"Ne, Yuzu, leave it alone for a while. It will come out by itself." Yuzu frowned, but she knew it would probably work, so she got up and went back to the couch. Karin followed her. Ichigo went upstairs after stealing a few snacks from the kitchen.

...

Around five hours later, a dark haired man sneaked into the house. Karin had fallen asleep while reading, and Ichigo was probably taking a nap too. Yuzu was the only one who was awake and she was reading a novel. Hearing the door shut, she rushed into the corridor and put a finger on her lips, motioning the man to remain silent. He came near her and Yuzu whispered, "Onii-chan has brought home a-"

"WHAAAAT?" Isshin screamed without waiting for her to complete her sentence and startled Karin. Moments later, a crash was heard from upstairs. Turning a deaf ear to the noise, Isshin rushed to the huge portrait that was pinned up in the living room, featuring a smiling caramel-haired lady.

"Oh Masaki! Look how fast has our son has grown! He brought a gir-"

"Shut up old man!" Karin shouted. After Isshin stopped shouting, Yuzu distastefully said, "Onii-chan has brought a RABBIT he found on the roadside!"

"A...are you guys sure?"

"Yes, you old goat! It is probably sleeping in the box on dining table!" Ignoring Karin's command, Isshin caught hold of the picture again and started wailing, "Oh Masaki, you entrusted Ichigo to me and I failed in raising him up! Forgive me~!"

Yuzu, used to seeing her father so fiercely dramatic, diverted her attention to the table to see if Chappy had eaten something. She shouted, "Karin-chan! Its not here!"

"What?"

Karin looked at the table and saw that the biscuits were chewed up from the rim, but the rabbit was gone. Meanwhile in his room, Ichigo rubbed his forehead a little. He had slept while taking chemistry notes on the chair itself. Isshin's shouts had stunned him and he fell from the chair and bruised his forehead. He went down the stairs and saw his family searching frantically for the lost bunny.

Yuzu said, "Come out little Chappy! Come here to Yuzu-nee!"

"Chappy?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, old man, one of Ichi-nii's friend named it."

"Really?"

"That is right." Ichigo answered, joining the conversation.

"Wait. Isn't that kind of girly?" Isshin exclaimed. Finally realizing, he shouted, "Yes! Ichigo finally got a girlfrie-"

"Shut up, old goat!" Ichigo and Karin shouted. Continuing, Karin said, "Ichi-nii has only one female friend, and Tatsuki nee wouldn't be seen dead naming an animal!"

"You don't know, dear naïve Karin-chan! The stage our beloved Ichi-nii is in is a highly transient state. I am sure he has finally found someone special!"

"Shut up, goat-chin! It isn't like that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Tell me truthfully, Ichigo, was is or was it not a girl who named it so?"

After contemplating for a little while, Ichigo said, "Uhhh... yes, I guess."

Not even combined efforts of Ichigo and Karin could stop Isshin from reaching out for the photograph again. With tears in his eyes, he cried, "Masaki, our son has finally reached that stage of his life! Soon, he would fly away from us!"

Fed up of this drama, Yuzu, who was trying her best to concentrate on the search, finally spoke up, "Shut up everyone! Chappy is lost! It may be out there somewhere in the rain, soaked and searching for shelter, just because a few stupid idiots didn't take proper care of it!" She sniffed.

"Ummm... Yuzu... it can't go out of the house at all, so there is a higher possibility of it hiding in some corner of the house." A wiser soul would have thought twice before saying this, but Karin was just a thirteen year old with a short temper. Thankfully, Yuzu saw a white blob jumping around the coffee table in front of the television just then.

"There!" She shouted. Everyone stopped their talks and finally began searching for the rabbit with full attention.

...

"Man, I am beat!" Ichigo and Karin exclaimed in unison and slumped down on the sofa.

Yuzu also sat down on the bean bag, while Isshin sat on the rocking chair. She said, "We have been searching for it for two hours! Where did it go?"

"I don't know... but I am hungry." Karin said. Ichigo commented, "I second that."

"Lets order some sushi." Isshin suggested and others immediately agreed.

A little while later, Ichigo was clearing up the dishes when he heard a crash in the living room. It turned out that Karin had, semi-consciously, leaned against the table which had pushed her plate off the table. Isshin cleared up the mess and assisted Karin to her room. Yuzu was still awake, though her eyelids were drooping too. When Isshin asked her to go to bed, she replied, "But... Chappy is still missing."

Ichigo said, "We will find it tomorrow. Just sleep now. It is in the house, right? Don't worry at all."

Yuzu looked at him wearily and walked to her room after muttering "Goodnight", with Isshin supporting her.

Finally, Isshin retired to his bed and Ichigo went back up to his room. He collapsed on the bed as soon as it came within his reach.

Soon, the only noises heard in the Kurosaki house were snores coming from the residents' bedrooms, and a slight ruffle of the bed sheets as the rabbit shifted a little beside Ichigo.

* * *

Chapter 5 finally done~! It was the longest chapter till now, having almost 2,000 words(I hope it was fine, Aletheya). I hope I did a good job... I tried to make Isshin seem mature (he stopped teasing when he realized the seriousness of the situation) and childish at once. I don't know if I succeeded. Anyways, I hope this chapter kept your attention till the end. I was constantly getting a mind block... but I tried my best.

In the next chapter, more secrets will be revealed.

Reviewing shall be highly appreciated.

Till next Update,

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


	6. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

_"Hiatus: noun, a break or interruption in the continuity of a work, series, action, etc."_

If you expected another piece of my unrefined, and pathetic if I may add, works, I apologize. I was quite busy for the last few months… and truthfully, I would not be in a state to publish any of my works for the next few months too – until June. Please keep on reading, I promise it won't be boring. I have attempted to express my not-so-beautiful soul in form of beautiful words of the English language. Here are my excuses;

I would state this truthfully: I have not studied a single letter since the last three months, due to certain events in my life that left me disturbed, unmotivated, uninspired and sorrowful.

I wasn't selected in an entrance exam; and that left me brokenhearted. I had my fair share of excuses though, including running for toilet for half an hour before the exam, having a migraine and stuff, but failure is failure. Well… my mortal enemy got selected, and that was certainly killing me emotionally. I wasn't able to attend my classes too. For a whole month, I had constant migraines every evening I sat down to study. I was beginning to think I had a tumor or something! I am still not sure if the pain has ceased or my nerves have blocked it.

I also started to have second thoughts, and I still do now, about my goal. I really love physics, but I love reading literature (classics) and writing too! I like journalism, business and law! God, so many things. I don't want to do engineering, that's for sure, but I need to do that for job security – according to my mom. She said that I can do whatever I want, but I have to get a degree that would allow me to become independent. It's hard to abide by her advice.

Time and again, I imagine my heart to be a broken lantern, with a small flame – just about to die. Unmotivated. Dead. The restless serenity that kills you and tortures you at the same moment. Then there is my physics teacher who actually says so many positive things about me! I am really grateful to him, from the innermost crevices of my heart. But there is ever so much that you can do for someone else. It's inevitable for me to get low sometimes. But it's alright. I am blessed to have his support.

My wavering self-confidence has wasted so much time that I can't help but feel guilty about it. That is truly my fault, and mine alone.

But life keeps on going, and so must I. We can't just mop around and pray for the floor to clean up itself! (Excuse my horrible attempt at pun.) So I need to make up for all that is lost now, no matter what. Time has never been easy on me, but it has taught me so much. Like fire that teaches you not to touch it, so does time teach you not to misuse it. But I have made mistakes, and time has actually been kind enough to forgive them. I hope it does so again, for one last time – so that a flawed person like me still gets its crucial support.

I have my ISC board exams in February and March (for those who are not aware, check this out: CISCE). They are so significant that it annoys me! I have to study quite a bit for this last exam of my high school. I need to maintain my reputation, for I boast not, I am quite an excellent student, no matter how little I study. I don't want to let down anyone who is kind enough to place their precious faith in me.

With this, I bid you farewell, for I will not be on here for the next few months. But I will come back, with my original works, bared and unpolished, in form of poetry, prose, humor, pathetic puns and whatnot; and I wish you would be here then too. I am not going to get vain enough to ask you to wait for me, but if you would ever want to do so, I am truly grateful.

I know this wasn't as interesting as "Lizzie Bennet's Diaries"(check it out, Jane Austen fans); but I hope someone out there read it.

I hope I succeed… and I hope you do too – wherever you are, no matter in what state, I hope Providence is kind to everyone with a kind soul and a true heart – even if that doesn't include me, though I want to think it does.

On reading this, it may feel to you that I have changed. I indeed have, and I hope my writing style became a bit better. I am a much calmer person now than I was back then. I would edit my works, and perhaps publish them again. But I wish to ensure that I would complete this story, please keep faith.

I want the teeniest amount of your good wishes to follow me through this tough time. Even if you don't wish to write it, please try to take a moment to send your wishes from your heart to mine. I am sure they would reach me. All I ask for is your kindness. Thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Tensai-Teki Kuroneko (Anna)


End file.
